She wouldn't be gone
by Anberu Shiruru
Summary: He was gone. He was gone. He was gone. Draco didn’t know how many times he had thought that today, and yet it still hadn’t sunk in.' Inspired by the song "She wouldn't be gone" by Blake Shelton.


**Okay this is a slight angst Draco/Harry. This was inspired by the song 'She wouldn't be gone' by Blake Shelton. You need to listen to the song while your reading it, or at least listen to the song so you get how the story and song relate.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter.**

He was gone. He was gone. He was gone. He was gone. Draco didn't know how many times he had thought that today, and yet it still hadn't sunk in. Harry actually left him. At first he was mad at him. How dare Harry leave without at least saying goodbye to him. Then he was hit with a wave of denial. No, Harry was going to come back, yeah, he's just out right now. Oh and don't forget the extreme loneliness that came next. The house felt so empty without a happy, giggling brunette running around there. And finally came the horrible depression, that actually knocked the wind out of him. He just could not believe that he was never again going to see his wonderful green-eyed beauty.

After all the crazy emotions raced through his pale body, the only thing he felt was determination. He was going to find Harry. He was going to grovel at his feet. He was going to beg him to come home. And all in that specific order. He just had to figure out where Harry would go.

He thought about going to ask his godfather, Severus Snape, to help him, seeing as how he knew Harry like he was his own son. Then he remembered Severus warning him about how he was going to lose him if he didn't get his act together. So he didn't go to his godfather, wanting to avoid a lecture from the older man.

Then he thought about going to Harry's friends houses, and he actually went to Hermione's house, hoping she would help him. Obviously she was as mad at him as Harry's was. He went to ask where Harry was and got the lecture he was avoiding, then got kicked out of her house.

So here Draco was, sitting on the side of the road, trying to figure out where he went wrong. He and Harry weren't great, but he thought they were doing good. Okay, so maybe he didn't always hold and cuddle Harry like the brunette wanted at times. And maybe he didn't always tell him he loved him, but he didn't think Harry would leave. He wasn't the best boyfriend/lover in the whole wide world, but he thought they were doing good. Apparently he was wrong.

He should have been less stubborn and given into the brunette. He should of thought more about Harry and less about himself. Him and Harry didn't have a permanent dominant and submissive in their relationship, but naturally, since he and Harry were both part Veela, Harry was a sub. And Veela subs need to be loved a lot, to know they are cared for and Draco knew how he should of treated Harry and that's were Draco went wrong. He was always at work or with his friends. He didn't shower Harry with the love he deserved and now he was gone and Draco could do nothing about it.

There had to be something he could do, no he had to do something, there was no could about it. He thought hard about where Harry would be and couldn't think of anywhere the green-eyed man would go. Then it hit him like a stack of bricks. Harry would go where Draco wouldn't. Draco knew exactly where Harry was.

Draco hopped into his car and drove as fast as could. When he arrived there he ran up to the door, banging on it as hard as he could. He heard footsteps, then someone yell to hold on. When the door finally opened, it revealed, his dad? His dad was his godfather's lover, but he didn't think he would be at Severus' house this late at night. But Draco didn't stop to dwell on that fact.

"Where is he dad?" Draco asked quietly. Lucius Malfoy looked down at his son, trying to figure out if he should tell Draco where Harry was. His son looked like hell. His hair was tousled, eyes bloodshot, and he was still wearing the clothes that he had worn when he came to see him yesterday.

"Draco, he doesn't want to see you," Lucius whispered. Draco looked up sharply and glared at his father. Though unlike most people who would shrink down under the famous Malfoy glare, Lucius stood his ground and glared back. 'Guess you can't scare the person who taught you the glare' Draco thought absently

"I'm not telling you where he is," Lucius said in a tone that meant he was not talking about the subject anymore.

"Please, dad, please, I will grovel at his feet when I see him. I just need one more chance, so I can beg him for forgiveness, and then if he really wants me to leave, I'll go without a fight," Draco looked up at his dad, silently pleading with him to let him into the house.

Lucius looked down at his one and only son, the son that was now practically laying at his feet, begging to just get a glimpse of Harry. He contemplated what would happen if he let Draco in. He knew that Harry still loved him, he had sat in the room with himself and his lover bawling his eyes out practically all day, hoping Draco would come find him. And now Draco was here, and he could see that his precious son was on the verge of tears at this point too. Only two things could come out of letting Draco come in, Lucius thought, either they fight or they love, nothing else. And it was that thought that made him step back and invite Draco in.

"Thank you, thank you so much," Draco cried as he walked through the door.

"Its nothing, but don't make me regret it," Lucius threatened as he walked through the house, guiding Draco to Harry.

"Harry there is someone here to see you," Lucius called as he walked in to Severus' bedroom. Harry looked up from his spot on Severus' lap, confused and excited, hoping it was Draco.

"Who would come to see…. Me?" Harry finished lamely as he saw the blond walk through the door. Harry looked up into hazy grey eyes and then looked down, ashamed. He had no clue as to why he was ashamed, but he still felt it. He was the one who left Draco and yet he was feeling as if he was the one who had been wrong. Suddenly, his sadness and fear changed to anger so quickly he would have passed out from the emotions had he not been sitting down. How dare Draco still have this hold on him!

"What are you doing here?" Harry spat, standing up to face his now Ex-lover. Even though he had been wanting Draco to come find him, he knew that if he didn't stand his ground Draco wouldn't learn his lesson. Then they would go back to the way they were, and Harry would be unhappy. And being unhappy was not an option at this point.

"I… I-I," Draco couldn't talk, he was to choked up about the fact that he had actually found Harry. He knew that if he didn't say something he would lose Harry again, but he just couldn't find the right words to express exactly what he wanted to say.

"You come here, apparently to find me, and then you have nothing to say?" Harry asked in a strangely calm voice. Lucius and Severus left the room silently, letting the boys handle this problem on their own.

"I… I-I don't know," Draco finished, shoulders slumping slightly when he realized just how stupid he sounded. He had a whole speech planned out but when he saw Harry everything just left his mind, and he was left a bumbling fool.

"You don't know, Draco what the hell do you want me to say to that?" Harry yelled, getting furiously frustrated with the blonde standing in the doorway.

"I don't know, Harry, I DON'T KNOW," Draco cried, falling to his knees and breaking down, tears running down his face in rivers. Harry looked at Draco, totally surprised that Draco would cry that freely. Harry had only seen Draco cry two times in his life, and both of those times, it had been over stupid, trivial things. Now though Draco looked, well, kind of pathetic, and it made Harry's cold attitude towards the blonde melt just a bit.

"D-Draco," Harry stuttered, trying to find someway to help the sobbing Malfoy that was laying in front of him.

"What?" Draco asked when his sobbing had turned into tiny little sniffles.

"Um… Do you want, maybe, to sit down?" Harry asked hesitantly, not sure how his request would be taken. He didn't know why all of sudden he felt a sudden urge to help the blonde, cause he was supposed to be mad at him, but he couldn't watch him cry so brokenheartedly without trying to help him.

"Um… yeah, sure I guess," Draco mumbled picking himself up and dusting himself off as only a Malfoy would. Harry sat down on the bed and patted the space next to him, and the Slytherin sat down immediately.

"Look Draco-"

"I'm sorry Harry," Draco cut the brunette off before he could say anymore. Harry looked confusedly at him. Why would Draco be sorry? Wasn't he the one that left? But Harry didn't say anything, though, and just let Draco continue.

"I'm so, so, so sorry, I just I don't know. I know I'm saying that a lot and I know saying sorry isn't enough. I just, I'll change Harry, I will, just please come back home. I should have treated you better. I should have cuddled with you when you wanted, I should have told you I love you every, single hour. Last week, when you were sick with that cold, I should have stayed home and took care of you, instead of going out with Blaise. I should have done a lot of things that I didn't do, and I know that now, just please come home. You're a hero, a prince, and I should have treated you like one." Draco stopped to catch his breath, then got down on his knees in front of Harry, and started his speech up again.

"Harry, you don't know how bad it felt to come home and notice that you weren't there. It hurt Harry, and I know I deserved it, so don't think that I'm trying make you feel guilty cause I'm not. I'm just telling you. Harry I feel horrible about everything, and you have every right to leave me. I mean I'm awful, I was always at work or out, and you were never my first priority and you should have been, my god how you should have been, and I know that hurt you. I just, I don't know what I was thinking, you're a wonderful, lover, boyfriend, everything and I should have realized that, so please just come home," Draco said, surprisingly all in one breath, and then kneeled on one knee and grabbed Harry's hand.

"Harry I want to spend the rest of my life loving, cherishing, and just being with you. Harry, I love you so much and I miss you so much. I should have been better, and I know I can't change the past, but I sure as hell want to change the way our future's going. So please, come home, and then when we are ready I want you to marry me, and you can stop taking the contraceptive potion and we can have the family you wanted, the family that I know I want now. We'll have two little blond Slytherins running around, maybe even a tiny Gryffindor. It'll be great , just come home and we can start making those children. Please Harry, I love you, I want you, I need you," Draco firmly said, laying his head down in Harry's lap as he waited for Harry's response.

"Oh god," Harry gasped. This was so unreal to him. He had wanted this for so long, but Draco had never been ready. Apparently he just needed a scare to change him and now that he was changed, Harry wasn't about to give up this offer. He loved Draco and he wanted a family with him. The answer to Draco's question hadn't been that hard to figure out, Harry had always known what he would say.

"Yes, Yes, My God Yes," Harry gasped out, pulling Draco's face up to smash his lips to Draco's. The kiss was hard, intense and salty from both their tears, but it couldn't have been better to them. The kiss broke and Draco looked at Harry in amazement.

"Thank you, I love you, Oh how I love you," Draco gasped, pushing Harry back on the bed and, well lets just say that Lucius and Severus needed a new mattress after the boys came out of the room.

**Hehe, I liked the ending. Hehe. Okay so first off, I want to clear something up before I get flamed. I know that D/s relationships aren't all that loving like I wrote, but Harry and Draco aren't in a D/s relationship. They are Dom and Sub, sort of, but its different. I just meant that Draco was the one that was usually doing the fucking, and Harry was the one that got fucked. And the thing about the Veela I just threw in there to help you understand it. Cause in most stories that I read when Draco and Harry are Veela's Harry is always sub, he's always the one to get pregnant and naturally if you were a Veela sub you would want your Dom to love and cherish you too. So please don't flame me for that. **

**Alright tell me what you think, Love it? Hate it? Just review and tell me!**


End file.
